Desert Storms
by celadongirl
Summary: Set during the 100 year war, slight AU. Focused on Sakura and her experience as a medic. Eventual [SakuraxGaara]


Hi! This story is a bit random and takes place outside of the canon universe, but does draw on some material from it. I'm new to writing here, but I have read my fair share of stories. :) Anyways I look forward to what you guys think. Always feel free to PM me!

It had been at least 3 days since she had last seen the outside of the tent. With the amount of injured increasing daily, she found herself run ragged. The lack of sleep and food was beginning to effect her.

Shizune desperately needed a break, so Sakura was now working double-time in order to let her companion rest.

The amount of gore she had seen in the last few months, was nothing in comparison to the last few days. Her chakra was at the lowest it had been in years so she was forced to rely on slow healing methods. It would be easier to close a wound with chakra, she couldn't afford to use it in case of an emergency. She recently found out that she was rather proficient at stitching people up.

She worked automatically, going from one patient to the next. Any time resting was time wasted.

Seeing her friends drop like flies should have left a bigger impact, but there was no time to mourn. Every second counted, if she could save a life she would. There would be time to grieve once the war was over.

As she was working on sewing up a particularly deep wound from a blade, a loud commotion could be heard approaching the tent. Sakura took a deep breath and prepared herself for another casualty. From the noises the people were making, it must have been something bad. She quickly finished suturing her patient and stood to check on the situation near the flap of the tent.

She had begun walking in that direction when Kankuro appeared next to her. He was out of breath and covered in blood. Her eyes widened in shock at his appearance, "are you okay?" He vigorously shook his head yes and began to drag her towards the front of the tent. The panic was clearly written on his face, causing Sakura to worry.

She blurted out the first question that came to mind, "what happened?"

In-between his breaths he was able to gasp out the words, "Temari, Akatsuki, Mangled, Blood". Sakura felt her stomach drop as she began to connect the dots.

By the time the two of them reached the front, a crowd had appeared. Kankuro forcefully shoved a path through the crowd so that Sakura could make her way through. She gasped when she saw the body.

There lying on the bed was her friend. Her normally sandy-blonde hair was soaked in blood, her limbs were bent at the wrong angles, and deep gashed covered her chest. The white sheets she was lying on were slowly turning a crimson color. Sakura's body moved into action, she was going to make sure that she would do everything she could to save her.

There was one thought that kept repeating itself over and over again in her head as she worked: there was too much blood. Her focus was to heal any life-threating wounds.

She wasn't sure how long she was there. Everything seemed to blur together, but the longer she worked the stronger her friend's pulse became. The only thing she was sure of was that Kankuro never let Temari's hand go. She had never seen his face look so desperate or pale. His presence gave her motivation to work harder, she wasn't going to let him watch his sister bleed to death on a hospital cot.

When she was sure that Temari was in a stable condition, she finally took a step back to breath. Her hands were shaking and all she could smell was her friends blood. Every muscle in her body screamed at her to take a break, but she couldn't bring herself to leave.

As she went to start working on mending the small cuts that littered Temari's body, her head began to spin. Her vision slowly narrowed as she crumpled to the ground. Despite her best efforts to remain conscious, darkness slowly took over.

So I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! I'm not really sure where I am going to go with this... Anyways critiques, comments, and ideas are always welcome!

Until next time,

CG


End file.
